puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Dream On
"Dream On" is the first segment of the eighth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired November 20, 2006. Synopsis Tobe seeks vengeance upon Garu and Pucca through the world of dreams. Plot During a foggy evening, Garu wanders around while on his guard. Pucca, hiding amongst the fog, takes the opportunity to steal kisses repeatedly before he can catch her. In one moment while she is holding him, he is kicked right out of her arms by Tobe and sent flying. Pucca retaliates by punching Tobe and he declares he will eventually have his revenge on Garu and Pucca too (though he runs away scared when she glares at him). Later on, Pucca hops into bed and dreams of everyone she knows attending the queen’s ball, though neither she nor Pucca have arrived. The doors open and Pucca steps out in a pretty gown, being escorted by Garu. The boy offers her a cup of punch and tenderly wipes her cheeks while Ching looks on. She attempts to have Abyo do the same for her, but he does not realize what she wants. Pucca and Garu dance around the ballroom until the trumpets blow, announcing the queen’s arrival. The queen, however, turns out to be Tobe is disguise as he joins the party, grown to several times his usual size. He freezes Pucca and all the guests except for Garu who he begins to viciously pummel until Pucca wakes up in a shock. Not understanding what is happening, she recalls Tobe’s vow of vengeance and decides to investigate. Pucca sneaks out of bed and checks in on her uncles, able to see their dream bubbles of cooking together. Walking out into the village, she peaks in on Ching and Abyo’s dreams of mini-Chings and ripping his shirt respectively, before heading to Tobe’s base. The dreams of his henchman are ridiculous, but when she peeks at Tobe, he is having a vision of defeating Garu several different ways. Just as he is really enjoying himself, Pucca enters into the dream bubble herself and soundly defeats the boy, saving dream-Garu and turning the entire thing into a love fair much to Tobe’s distress. Intrigued by this new dream, Pucca snatches it form Tobe and runs off with it, though not before embarrassing the boy in front of his minions by dressing him as “the queen”. Back in her own bedroom, Pucca hang on to the dream and enters it again, turning everything into her earlier dream of a ball. Tobe is also present, still badly beaten but happy for the couple. Trivia the dream haunting is similar to Freddy Krueger tobe makes a quote simila to the wicked witch Gallery bandicam 2020-01-13 15-41-44-659.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-41-52-444.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-41-48-436.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-41-49-536.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-41-51-021.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-41-54-635.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-41-57-530.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-41-59-213.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-00-755.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-03-869.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-11-110.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-12-292.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-19-598.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-20-811.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-23-389.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-31-101.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-34-383.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-43-098.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-44-433.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-49-008.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-50-937.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-42-55-148.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-05-603.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-08-084.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-20-528.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-09-900.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-26-541.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-38-554.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-40-589.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-45-053.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-48-247.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-50-797.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-53-383.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-55-968.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-43-58-289.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-44-01-066.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-44-04-352.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-44-11-179.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-44-12-557.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-44-20-531.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-44-23-910.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-44-26-053.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-44-34-995.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-44-37-226.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-44-49-702.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-45-12-320.jpg bandicam 2020-01-13 15-45-13-936.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes